A Birthday to Remember
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: The events leading up to Megan's fifteenth birthday are anything but forgetable.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the ponies from MLP. They belong to Hasbro. The only ponies I own are Baby Rainbow Star and Melody. I do however own all of the Human characters in this story.

Enjoy

"A Birthday to Remember"

Megan smiled as she sat in her Aunt Abby's house, drinking a cup of hot chocolate. Her birthday was two weeks away and she had just had her family party at her aunt's house.

Megan still knew that the little ponies had something special planned for her party in Ponyland, even though they weren't saying anything.

Molly, who was never good at keeping secrets, was doing a pretty darn good job of it. she hadn't spilled anything about the plans and Firefly was very proud of her precious peanut for that.

Megan had brought Baby Rainbow Star to Aunt Abby's house as well. Aunt Abby didn't mind and she really seemed to like Baby Rainbow Star. She was a little confused about Megan adopting her, but once Megan and Firefly explained what had happened, Aunt Abby understood a little bit better. She was still getting used to Baby Rainbow Star calling Megan, "Mama", but Megan assured her that she would get used to hearing it after awhile.

While Megan drank her hot chocolate, her little sisters, Molly, and Julie were playing a game of tag outside. They had been joined by Julie's best Human friend, Charlotte Martin. Charlotte lived right next door to Aunt Abby and she had become good friends with Julie and Molly too. Baby Rainbow Star was also outside playing with them as was Molly's golden retriever, Jewelhart. She enjoyed being outside and playing with Molly.

Megan, Julie, Molly and Baby Rainbow Star had come for a visit just two days ago and Aunt Abby had welcomed them warmly as usual. She really enjoyed having Megan, Julie and Molly over.

As Megan sat there and sipped at her chocolate drink, she heard a crash followed by the front door open and Molly waling, "MEGAAAAN!" Before her sister threw herself at her, crying her eyes out.

Megan had just enough time to put her glass down before Molly launched herself at her. She wrapped her arms around Megan's waist and Megan picked her up. She felt Molly start to shake and this got her worried.

"Molly, honey, what's the matter with my little sunshine, huh?" Megan asked, picking Molly up and hoisting her on her hip. She hugged her baby sister close as Molly buried her face in her shoulder.

Julie came in a few minutes later. She ran for Megan too, but when she saw that Megan had Molly, she made a bee line for Abby.

Abby took her niece into her arms and gave her a hug.

"What's going on?" Megan asked. "Did Molly get hurt?"

Molly nodded as she showed Megan her arm. It was bleeding and a bruise was forming on her right knee. Megan gasped and patched Molly up in the bathroom. After they returned, the front door opened for a second time and Charlotte walked in. she wasn't crying, but she looked a little upset.

"My cousin did it." Charlotte said, looking guiltily at Megan and Abby. "I'm sorry. I couldn't stop him. Molly and Julie and I were playing tag and Justin tripped Molly. He tried to get Julie, but she was too fast for him."

Megan nodded as she glared out the window. She wanted to give Justin a piece of her mind, but she needed to take care of her little sunshine first. She started rocking Molly back and forth, trying to calm her down. As she started to sing "There's Always Another Rainbow", Charlotte gasped. she ran outside and frantically looked around for the person or rather pony who was missing.

"Baby Rainbow Star? Baby Rainbow Star, where are you? Come on. This is no time for hide and seek. Baby Rainbow Star!" Charlotte called, feeling more nervous by the minute. She wanted to make sure that Baby Rainbow Star was okay. She looked around for about fifteen more minutes before she got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She ran back to her house and found Baby Rainbow Star in Justin's clutches.

Charlotte glared at Justin and ran out to get Jewelhart. She knew the only dog that Justin was afraid of was Molly's golden retriever, even though Justin had no reason to be afraid. Jewelhart wouldn't' hurt a fly, unless it was hurting someone else.

Charlotte returned with Jewelhart and stood her ground with her cousin.

Baby Rainbow Star was whimpering in fear. She didn't like this new person and she wanted one person and one person only.

"I want my Mama!" She wailed when she saw Charlotte. "I want my Mama! I want Mama!"

"Shh," Charlotte soothed, trying to stay calm. "You'll be back with your Mama soon. I promise." She then glared at Justin and asked, "Are you going to give Baby Rainbow Star back, or do I have to get Megan and the Rainbow of Light?"

Justin snickered at his little sister.

"I'm not afraid of any stupid necklace," he said. "It can't hurt me."

"Want a bet?" Charlotte asked. She went to leave the room, and Justin called out to her.

"Charlotte, Charlotte! Charlotte wait! Don't leave me alone with Jewelhart." He was a little nervous around the puppy, even though Jewelhart would NEVER bite him, just growl at him.

Charlotte smirked and kept going. She wasn't' really going to leave him. She needed to get Baby Rainbow Star back. But as she stood there, she realized that Justin wasn't going to give in. she had to get Megan. she ran back to Abby's house in search of the older girl. She found Megan playing a game with Molly and Julie.

"Charlotte? Charlotte, what is it?" Megan asked, sensing something was wrong.

Charlotte took a deep breath before teling Megan what was wrong. She was almost in tears.

"Justin... Justin... Justin has Baby Rainbow Star! I'm sorry! He won't give her back to me!" She looked at Megan hopefully.

Megan patted Charlotte's shoulder reassuringly and then got up.

"We'll see about that," she said. She fingered the Rainbow of Light and a no nonsense look crossed her face. She was going to get her daughter back, if it was the last thing she did. She led the way back to Charlotte's house with Charlotte, and Molly following.

Julie was still in Abby's lap.

When they got there, they found that Justin had moved outside. He was by the pool and it looked like he was going to throw Baby Rainbow Star in the deep end!

"Justin!" Megan shouted. "Stop it right now!"

"Why don'tcha make me?" Justin asked, and he pretended to drop Baby Rainbow Star. "Whoops! Ha, ha, ha!"

Molly began to cry.

Justin just laughed.

Charlotte ran inside the house. She needed to get help.

"Sta-a-cey!" she called out.

Megan opened the Rainbow of Light.

"Okay, Rainbow of Light, do your stuff!" Megan commanded.

The Rainbow of Light jetted out of the locket at the sound of Megan's voice and obeyed its keeper. It shot around Justin. He stumbled backwards and fell into the pool, letting go of Baby Rainbow Star. The Rainbow caught her and flew her back to Megan.

Baby Rainbow Star burst into tears out of fear and relief as she felt Megan hug her close. She buried her face in her mother's shoulder while crying harder.

"Shh, it's all right, my precious one," Megan soothed. "It's all right. You're safe and sound where you belong. Mama has you now. It's okay, sweetie. That's my precious one. Shh. It's okay. Mama has you now. It's okay..." Megan started to stroke Baby Rainbow Star's mane and hugged her close as she glared at Justin.

By that time, Charlotte returned with her older sister, Stacey.

Justin was climbing out of the pool.

"And he took her and he wouldn't give her back!" Charlotte told her sister, tearfully. "Justin was gonna throw her in the pool! Baby Rainbow Star is just a baby. She can't swim! She's only three years old!"

"You little tattletale," Justin grumbled.

"Justin Ronald Martin, what have I told you about teasing our little sister and her friends?" Stacey, asked sternly. She put her hands on her hips and glared at her younger cousin.

"Come on, Stace!" Justin shouted, wringing out his shirt. "It was just a joke!"

"Some joke!" Megan shouted.

"If it was a joke," Stacey said, glaring at Justin, "then how come nobody is laughing? Don't bother Char and Julie anymore, okay? If you do, you'll have me to deal with." With that, Stacey put Charlotte down, gave her a hug and went back into the house.

Justin rolled his eyes and walked off to dry off.

Charlotte, Megan and Molly began to laugh, and they walked back to Abby's to get Julie. Baby Rainbow Star was content in her mother's arms and she was still feeling scared. She was crying a little, but she had calmed down for the most part.

Later, the group was over at the Martins', hanging by the pool. Julie and Charlotte were throwing a yellow beach ball back and forth. Charlotte was on one side of the pool, and Julie was on the other side.

Megan was sitting on the Martin's patio. She was reading a book to Baby Rainbow Star and Molly, but she was also keeping a close eye on Julie and Charlotte as well.

"Okay," Charlotte said. "I'm gonna throw it really hard this time!"

Julie giggled as Charlotte threw the ball. She backed up to catch it, and ended up backing into somebody. Somebody who grabbed her around the middle and carried her to the deep end of the pool. It had to be Justin. Julie screamed and began to squirm.

"Put me down! Put me down!" she shouted.

"I'll put you down," Justin said. "Learn to swim yet, Julie? Huh? Wanna go swimming?" Justin pretended to throw Julie into the pool, and she didn't enjoy it one bit.

Jewelhart looked at Justin and began to growl.

Justin stopped what he was doing, but he didn't put Julie down. Then he realized he was being ridiculous. Jewelhart was just a little puppy. He scooped some of the pool water in his hand and threw it at Jewelhart. It splashed her and she yipped. Justin laughed. "Come on, Julie!" he said. "Let's go for a swim! You'll like that, won't you!"

"Justin, put her down!" Charlotte shouted.

"You want me to put her down, Charlotte's Web?" Justin asked. He always called his little sister "Charlotte's Web", and she hated that nickname.

"Put her down, or I'll tell Stacey!" Charlotte said sternly.

"Okay, I'll put her down, Charlotte's Web," Justin said. "She just wants to go swimming that's all, don't you Julie? Huh? Don'tcha wanna go swimming?"

"No!" Julie shouted.

"Justin, put her down right now!" Megan shouted.

"And if I don't you'll send your Rainbow on me?" Justin asked. "Come on, I just want to see if she's learned to swim yet!" Justin laughed. He swung Julie into the air, and nearly dropped her into the pool. Julie screamed. Justin did it for a second time, and let go this time. Everyone gasped, but before Julie could even hit the water, she was caught by Stacey. Julie burst into tears. Stacey gave her a hug, and put her down. Julie ran directly into Megan's arms.

"Justin, cut it out," Stacey said to her younger cousin.

"Can't cut it out, Stace," Justin said. "It'll grow right back."

"Very funny. By the way, I came out here to tell you Beverly's on the phone, and I find you tormenting Julie. Why do you always do that to her? She's never done anything to you!"

"Because it's fun listening to her scream like a little girl," Justin said, giving Julie a Look. "Bwah ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Julie whimpered and buried her face in Megan's shoulder. Stacey swatted Justin in the shoulder.

"Go talk to your girlfriend and leave Julie and Charlotte and their friends alone," she said. "Act like a human being for once!"

Justin grunted like a caveman and began walking like a monkey into the house.

Charlotte let out an exasperated sigh.

"Stacey, can I go next door and play there, please?" she asked.

"Of course you can, Char-Char," Stacey said, using her own special name for her little sister. She loved Charlotte so much. She loved Arainia and Ashley too, but she loved Charlotte the best. She and Charlotte were very close. Stacey gave Charlotte a hug. "And take Ashley with you. She can play with Molly and Jewelhart."

Charlotte nodded. Ashley was her seven year old sister. The group went through the fence to get over to the Hartsons' backyard. They didn't want to go through the house and put up with Justin. The minute they got to Abby's house, Julie ran right for her, and threw herself into her aunt's arms crying.

Abby picked her up and began rubbing her back.

"Julie, sweetie, what's the matter?" she asked. "What's the matter with my baby girl, huh?"

"Justin was gonna throw her in the pool," Charlotte said.

Abby groaned.

"Well, don't worry," she said. "Your cousin won't bother you here. Now how about some Cookies?"

"Yay!" Charlotte and Molly shouted.

"Yay," Ashley repeated.

The kids walked into the house followed by Megan. She still had Baby Rainbow Star in her arms. They joined Julie, Molly, Charlotte and Charlotte's little sister, Ashley in the kitchen for a cookie break.

Ashley was staring at Charlotte, doing everything she did. This got on Charlotte's nerves. Charlotte picked up her glass of milk, and drank some. When she put her glass down, she wiped off her milk mustache with the back of her hand.

Ashley picked up her milk and did the exact same thing.

"Justin is a big meanie," Charlotte said.

"A big meanie," Ashley repeated.

"Does he torment his girlfriend?" Megan asked.

"No," Charlotte said. "He just acts macho. He thinks he's God's gift to girls."

"Gift to girls," Ashley repeated.

"What are you, a parrot?" Charlotte asked, glaring at her sister.

"A parrot!" Ashley shouted, and burst into giggles.

"Mama and Daddy shoulda named you Polly," Charlotte said, as she got up. "You're always repeating everything I say!"

"Everything you say!" Ashley giggled again.

Charlotte groaned.

Molly looked at Ashley.

"Come on, Ashley," she said. "Julie, is it okay if Ashley and I play with your dolls and animals? Or whatever of them are left down here?"

"Yeah, it's okay," Julie said. "Just don't break anything."

"We won't!" Molly shouted, and she led Ashley upstairs.

Charlotte sighed and grabbed another Cookie.

"If she starts wearing her hair down with Ariel barrettes, I'll scream."

Megan noticed something about Charlotte. She got along very well with Stacey, but she didn't like being around Justin or Ashley. Charlotte had a little sister named Arainia, but she was seven, and Megan hadn't seen her with Charlotte yet. She just shook her head and took a Cookie.

"It's tough being in the middle, isn't it?" Megan asked.

"You said it," Charlotte replied. Charlotte smiled at Megan and then sighed. "I wish I got along with Ashley like you get along with Julie and Molly. Julie and Molly never seem to get on your nerves."

Megan giggled.

"Oh, my little one and my little sunshine do get on my nerves sometimes. But not often. See, I know how to handle Julie and Molly. If Julie's whining about something she wants, but I won't give her, Medley takes her for a flight and gets her mind off of what it is she wants. And as for Molly, well, when my little sunshine gets whiny, I ignore her. And she usually stops asking me for what she can't have and goes to play with Fizzy or Baby Lofty, depending if we're home or here."

Charlotte nodded. She wondered if that would work with Ashley. She really did love her, but she didn't understand how she could be so annoying and Molly wasn't at all. Molly was like two years more mature for her age as far as Charlotte was concerned. Molly did act her age, but sometimes, she was wise beyond her years.

After Megan was done eating the Cookies, she and Baby Rainbow Star went to see what Molly and Ashley were doing. She found them in Julie's room, playing dress up. They were also playing tea party.

As Megan glanced down at what Molly was wearing, she gave her sister a stern Look.

"Molly Shaianne Hartson!" She exclaimed sternly.

Molly looked up at the sound of Megan's stern voice and gasped.

"Yes?" Molly asked, her voice small.

"What are you doing with Aunt Abby's pearls?"

Molly shrugged and took them off. She handed them to Megan and then frowned.

"I'm sorry, " she said.

"It's okay," Megan said, her voice a little softer. "Thank you for giving them back to me so nicely. I really appreciate it. You're teaching your niece good habits." She smiled down at Molly and patted her shoulder reassuringly. She then sat down and started to watch Molly and Ashley play a game of Go Fish.

After the game was over, Ashley looked at Molly and her gaze traveled to an old fading bruise on her shoulder.

"Where did you get that?" She asked, frowning.

Molly frowned too and shook her head.

"I really don't want to talk about that, okay? Hey, why don't we play hide and seek?"

Ashley shook her head. She was fixed on one thing and one thing only. She wanted to know where Molly had gotten her bruise. She continued to stare at Molly's right shoulder until Molly finally had enough and glared at her.

"What?" Ashley asked innocently.

"Please stop staring at my shoulder," Molly said, trying to keep her voice patient. "It's not nice to stare at people when they're hurt. It makes them sad."

Megan smiled at her sister proudly. She half expected Molly to burst into tears and yell at Ashley, but her little sunshine had proven her wrong. Megan was teaching her well. But little did Megan know that it was only a matter of time before Molly lost it.

Ashley looked confused.

"I asked you where you got it. You didn't answer me."

Molly sighed as she tried her best to think of something to distract her new friend.

"How about we play a game with Jewelhart. We can go out in the back yard and play fetch with her."

Ashley shook her head. She then asked Molly a question that made Molly gasp.

"Did Megan hurt you?"

Molly almost choked on her answer because she was trying not to laugh.

"No way! Megan would never..." Her voice trailed off as she frowned.

Ashley nodded and then asked exasperatedly, "If Megan didn't hurt you, then where did you get those marks?"

Molly sighed and said, "Come on, let's go play fetch with Jewelhart."

Ashley nodded.

As they walked outside, Ashley caught sight of another bruise on Molly's back. Molly was wearing a two piece bathing suit with shorts, so her back was a little visible.

"Where did you get that one?" Ashley asked.

"That what?" Molly asked, not sure what Ashley was talking about.

"That mark on your back. And there's one on your left arm too. Where did you-"

Molly felt her face going red with anger. She could feel hot tears coming to her hazel eyes.

"Stop stareing at me already! I told you it's not nice."

"I just want to know where you got all those marks. If you tell me, I'll stop. I pomise."

"It's pro-omis. Promise! And I'm not telling you anything!" With that, Molly turned on her heel and ran into the house.

Megan sighed and ran after her. As she got to the stairs, Aunt Abby came around them. She was tickling Julie, making her giggle. She frowned when she saw Megan heading for the stairs in such a rush.

"Megan, honey, what's wrong?"

"I need to talk to Molly. Ashley got her upset."

Abby nodded and went to see what she could do to help Ashley. She knew whatever had happened, couldn't have been too bad, but little did she know how much it had hurt Molly.

Megan rounded the corner of the stairs and knocked on Julie's bedroom door. She didn't get an answer, so she took that as a yes and walked inside. She found Molly laying on Julie's bed, crying and hard. Jewelhart was laying next to her, licking her face. Molly was absentmindedly petting her head.

"Molly, honey, can we talk?" Megan asked. She sat down on the bed and put Baby Rainbow Star down. Baby Rainbow Star began to nuzzle her aunt gently. She wanted her to feel better soon.

Molly shook her head.

"I don't want to talk!" Molly sobbed, looking up at Megan with her hazel eyes full of tears. She then let out a sob and buried her face in Megan's shoulder, crying harder.

Megan picked Molly up and started to stroke her hair and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Shh, shh, hush now, my little sunshine. Shh, it's okay, sweetie. Megan has you now. You're okay. Everything's going to be okay. I promise. You're safe and sound where you belong. You're safe and sound in my arms where you belong. Just cry it out, sweetheart. It's okay, Moll. It's all right." Megan rubbed Molly's back as her little sister let the tears fall. After she had calmed down a little she asked Megan a question that Megan wasn't ready for.

"Why did it happen?" Molly sobbed. "Why did we get hurt like that? What did we do? And why did Ashley have to stare at me and keep asking me what the bruises were? I told her not to! I told her it wasn't nice! I told her it made people..." Her voice trailed off as more tears came spilling out of her hazel eyes.

"I know, sweetie, I know. Megan knows. I know, honey. Shh, shh, hush now, my little sunshine. It's going to be okay. I promise."

"Megan!" Molly whimpered suddenly, swallowing hard. "Megan, I don't feel so good!"

Megan had about two minutes to get Molly to the bathroom before she threw up all over the place. She was crying harder now, which caused her to get sick again. By the time Megan had gotten Molly changed into her other outfit, Molly was very cranky and just wanting Megan to hold her. Megan hadn't yet answered Molly's question and she really wasn't sure how she was going to do it.

As Megan rocked Molly back and forth and started to stroke her hair gently, she brought her back outside so that she could enjoy some fresh air. Jewelhart followed them and lounged by the chair that Megan sat in. Megan continued to rub Molly's back and stroke her hair. Molly was still in tears and she was clinging to Megan like there was no tomorrow. She was feeling sick again and Megan had a bucket ready for her along with a cup of Ginger Ale.

"Shh, shh, hush now, my little sunshine. Shh, shh. That's my girl. That's my little sunshine. You're okay, Molly. You're all right, sweetie. You're safe and sound where you belong. You're in my arms safe and sound. It's okay." She held the bucket for Molly as her little sister got sick again. After Molly started to calm down, she layed her head against Megan's shoulder and closed her eyes. She was feeling really upset and all she wanted was Megan.

Baby Rainbow Star sat next to her mother as Megan tried to keep Molly calm and help her feel better.

Meanwhile in the house, Abby had found Ashley in the kitchen. Charlotte was yelling at her and Ashley was crying.

Abby took the little girl into her arms and told Charlotte to go and play with Julie.

Charlotte grumbled, but did so. She always listened to adults when they told her what to do. She wandered outside where she found Megan still trying to get Molly calm down. Charlotte frowned when she saw how upset Molly was and she tried to help. She sat down beside Megan and reached her hand out to pat Molly's shoulder.

Molly pushed Charlotte away and moved closer to Megan, letting out a sob of tiredness and fright.

"I didn't mean to scare her," Charlotte said.

Megan nodded and patted Charlotte's shoulder affectionately.

"It's okay, Charlotte." She said. "You didn't scare her. Molly's just not feeling well right now. She'll feel better in a little while, right, my little sunshine?" Megan kissed Molly's head as she started stroking Molly's hair gently.

Molly nodded and pushed herself deeper into Megan. All she wanted right now was her big sister. She was feeling tired, upset and scared all at the same time and the only thing that was going ot make her feel better was being safe and sound in the safest place she knew-Megan's lap. Molly didn't want anything else. She often spent nights curled in Megan's lap after their uncle had beaten her and Molly remembered how safe just being with her big sister made her feel. She enjoyed having cuddle time with Megan before nap or bedtime and it always helped her get off to sleep easier.

Meanwhile back in the house, Abby had gotten Ashley calmed down and she was sitting with her in the living room. She had the child in her lap and she was stroking her hair gently, hoping it would help Ashley open up.

"Can you tell me what happened, sweetheart?" Abby asked. "I promise I won't be mad at you. I want to help you feel better, but I can't unless you tell me what's wrong."

Ashley let out a sob and then started to explain to Abby what had happened between her and Molly.

"I just wanted to know what happened!" Ashley shouted. "And she got mad at me!"

"Let me tell you something," Abby said. "Megan, Julie and Molly had a very difficult childhood. They had an uncle who would hurt them very badly."

"Why did he do that?"

"No one really knows why some people do that, but they do that. It's just plain terrible. Megan, Julie and Molly don't like talking about that."

"Why not?"

"Because it was a very difficult time for them."

"Is it like when Justin is mean to us?"

"No, it's a lot worse. So they'd appreciate it if you wouldn't say anything."

"Okay."

"Now go tell Molly you're sorry."

"Okay."

Abby put Ashley down and she ran off. She climbed up the stairs and walked into Julie's room. She saw Molly with Megan.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Molly's not feeling well," Megan explained. "She can't play right now."

"Oh," Ashley said. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry I was being mean."

"You weren't being mean. You didn't know."

"I promise I won't stare anymore, and I won't ask anymore."

"Okay," Molly said.

Ashley accepted that, and went to go see what her sister was doing. She walked into the other room and found Charlotte and Julie playing with the dress up clothes.

"Can I play?" she asked. "Molly doesn't feel good."

"Okay," Charlotte groaned. She didn't want her sister around, but she felt she had no choice.

Julie dug through a trunk and came out with a flower wreath made out of silk flowers.

"My flower princess crown!" she shouted. She put it on her head, and began to look for her green sparkle dress. She always wore her green sparkle dress when she had her flower crown on.

"I want to wear the crown," Ashley said, and she tried to grab the crown but Charlotte stopped her.

"Julie had it first," she said, patiently. "Besides, it's her

favorite. Maybe she'll let you play with it when we're done."

"But I want it now!" Ashley shouted.

"You can have it when I'm done with it," Julie said. She pulled a silver wand out of the trunk. It had a star on it covered with silver sequins. She handed it to Ashley.

"You can have this," she said. "It's really pretty. And look! Wings. You can be a fairy, Ashley."

"I wanna be a princess!" Ashley whined. She climbed up onto a box and tried to rip the flower crown right out of Julie's hair, and she ended up pulling on her hair.

"Ow! Stop it!" Julie shouted.

"Ashley, stop it!" Charlotte shouted, and she tried to grab her sister around her waist. "Stop it, Ashley! You're hurting her!"

"I wanna be the flower princess!" Ashley shouted. She made a grab for the crown again, but this time, she lost her balance on the box, since Charlotte was holding onto her. She managed to get the crown, but she knocked Julie into the large trunk, and it closed on her, and locked.

Charlotte tried to pull the lid off, but it was no use.

"Oh no!" Charlotte shouted. Then she turned to her sister. "Look what you did now!"

Ashley didn't care. She put on Julie's flower crown and walked off.

Charlotte never realized it before, but now she saw what a brat her sister was. But she didn't have time to think about it now.

"Julie?" she asked. "Julie can you hear me?"

"Yes!" Julie shouted, and she started to cry. "Get me out of here! It's hot in here!"

"I can't open it. It's locked! Where's the key?"

"In here."

"That's not good. Wait here. I'll go get your sister!"

"No, Charlotte, don't go! I don't wanna be alone! It's dark in here!"

"I'll only be gone a minute. I'll be right back. Don't worry."

"Okay, but hurry, Charlotte! Please hurry! It's really, really hot in here!"

Charlotte rushed off. She ran directly into Megan. She had just come back from the bathroom and she was going to check on Molly.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Megan asked.

"Julie!" Charlotte shouted. "She's locked in the dress up trunk!"

"What!" Megan shouted.

"The key's in there with her, and I can't open it."

"Don't worry, sweetie. I know exactly what to do." Megan ran up the stairs. Charlotte was hot on her heels. They went into Abby's room and fished out a hair pin. Then Charlotte took Megan to where the trunk was. "Julie?" Megan asked. "Julie, can you hear me, little one? Are you okay, honey?"

"Megaaaan!" Julie wailed. "Hurry, please!"

"Okay, hang on, little one," Megan said, and she jammed the hair pin into the lock and began jimmying.

Charlotte stood back, practically biting her nails.

As Megan was doing this, Abby came up, wondering what was going on.

"What happened?" Abby asked.

"Somehow or another, Julie got locked into the trunk," Megan replied, not breaking her concentration. Finally, they heard a click, and Megan was able to push the trunk lid up.

Julie took a deep breath and began wailing and loudly.

Megan took Julie into her arms and stroked her hair, which was a bit sweaty.

"Shh, shh, hush now, little one. It's okay now, sweetie. Megan has you now. You're safe and sound in my arms where you belong. You're okay now, little one. It's okay, Julie. It's all right, honey.. Everything's okay, Jules. It's okay. It's all right, little one. It's okay..." Megan continued to soothe Julie as her little sister cried into her shoulder. Megan then got up and carried Julie into her old bedroom. Megan laid her younger sister down on the bed next to Molly and covered her with a blanket. She then kissed her forehead and stayed with her for awhile. She also wanted to check on Molly. "I think you need to take a nap, little one," Megan suggested, stroking Julie's hair. "You had a pretty exciting day."

"Can you sing to me, Megan, please?" Julie asked, her voice still very tearful.

Megan smiled as she kissed Julie's cheek.

"Sure I will." Megan then started to sing while stroking Julie's hair. "You can find a Rainbow anywhere, even in a cloudy sky. If you keep your outlook upward bound, you'll find Rainbows by and by. The world is bright with color, when sunlight is in your heart. Once you begin feeling joy deep within, your eyes will open with a start! You'll be seeing Rainbows everywhere, happens every place you go. You'll be hearing music in the air, the world will take on a golden glow! So if skies are grey, why should you care? You can find a Rainbow anywhere!" Megan sung it one more time for Julie and then gave her a kiss goodnight. "Sweet dreams, little one. Megan loves you very much. I'll see you when you wake up." With that, Megan gave Julie another kiss and took Molly out of the room. Her baby sister was beginning to wake up anyway.

When they reached the kitchen, Abby and Charlotte joined them. Molly sat next to Megan while Baby Rainbow star cuddled in her mother's lap.

After Abby had sat down across from Megan, she turned to Charlotte and asked, "What in the world happened?"

Charlotte blushed as she started to tell Abby and Megan how Julie had ended up locked in the trunk.

"I would like to know the same thing," Megan said, but she was smiling at Charlotte gently. "How in Ponyland did my little one get locked in her own dress up trunk?"

Charlotte giggled a little. She liked it when Megan used that saying. She then took a deep breath and started to explain what had happened.

"Ashley did it," Charlotte said. "Well, she really didn't do all of it. Julie found her flower princess crown and Ashley said she wanted to wear it, but Julie had it first, and I told her to wait, and then she tried to grab the crown, and so I grabbed her to get her to stop 'cause she was pulling on Julie's hair, and then we all fell, and Julie fell into the trunk and it closed on her."

Megan nodded and Molly gasped.

"Holy macanoli!" She exclaimed. "Is Julie going to be okay, Megan?"

Megan nodded and gave Molly a kiss.

"Yes. Julie's going to be just fine, my little sunshine. She just needs some rest. That's all."

Molly nodded. She was glad for that.

"That's like what happened to Cherie in "Punky Brewster: Cherie's Lifesaver" remember, Megan?" Molly asked, referring to her favorite TV Show next to Disney's "Adventures in Wonderland"

Megan nodded. She remembered that one all right.

"There's not all that much air in those trunks, you know."

"Or old refridgerators," Molly replied.

Abby heaved a sigh, and got up to get herself something to drink. As she stared out the window, she saw Ashley playing with her four year old daughter, Brooke. They were playing on the swing set. It looked like they were having fun, but Abby knew it wouldn't last long. Especially if Ashley started treating Brooke not too nicely. And boy was Abby ever right! The one thing about Brooke was that she didn't take anything from anyone. If someone was mean to her, she gave it back to them ten fold. Brooke was a very sweet little girl, but she didn't like ti when other kids didn't treat her nicely. She loved her cousins very much and she was very close to them, especially Megan and Molly. She loved Julie too, but she was closer with Molly because the youngest Hartson had a lot of energy and she loved ot play games, which was something Brooke liked to do as well. Brooke and Molly would often play house or tag and hang out together for hours on end. SOmetiems, when Megan and her sisters were staying at Abby's hosue, Molly and Brooke would have a sleepover in Brooke's room. Both girls enjoyed each other's company very much.

Meanwhile outside, Brooke was playing on the swings while Ashley walked around with Julie's flower crown on her head. She was humming some song and trying to order Brooke around, but the four year old wouldn't' hear it.

"Pick me flowers," Ashley ordered.

"I don't want to," Brooke said, trying her best to sound polite, but at the same time, letting Ashley know she wasn't going to do what she said. "Pick them yourself."

"I'm the queen," Ashley said, standing up. She walked over to the other swing and sat down. "Push me!"

"No," Brooke said.

"I said push me! I'm the queen and you have to do as I say because the queen is the boss!"

"I don't have to!" Brooke shouted. "You need to be nice. If you're nice, I'll push you. Megan always says you have more friends if your nice."

Ashley glared at Brooke as she watched her swing. Then Ashley started asking Brooke questions that she really didn't want to answer.

"Where's your Daddy?" She asked.

Brooke thought about this and then said, 'I don't know. Mommy said he left one day. He said good-bye to us and then left. He lives somewhere else now. I don't see him."

"Where does he live?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know," Brooke said.

"Why do you call your Mommy "Mommy" and Megan, Julie and Molly call her "Aunt Abby"?"

Brooke sighed.

"Because Abby's my Mommy and she's Megan, Julie and Molly's aunt. Megan, Julie and Molly are my cousins."

"If they're your cousins, then why don't they live with you?"

Brooke sighed. She was beginning to get tired of Ashley's twenty questions.

"You ask too many questions." Brooke said.

Ashley continued swinging until she was tired of it. She got off and climbed onto the see-saw.

"Let's play on the see-saw," she said.

"No thanks," Brooke said. "I want to swing."

"But I want to play on the see-saw!" Ashley shouted. She got up, and grabbed the swing. Brooke fell off, and landed on her stomach.

"Ow!" Brooke shouted. She then let out a wail and ran for the house. "MOMMY!" She cried as she ran in the front door. "MOMMY!"

Ashley glared and chased after Brooke. She started hitting her with the magic wand.

"Stop it!" Brooke shouted.

"I'm the queen!" Ashley yelled. "You have to do as I say!"

"MOMMY!" Brooke wailed as she wrapped her arms around Abby's waist.

"Brooke, what is it?" Abby asked, as she took her daughter into her arms. "What's wrong, sweetie? What happened to your elbow?"

"Ashley pushed me off the swing," Brooke wailed.

"Only because she didn't do what I said!" Ashley shouted. "She's supposed to obey the queen and I'm the queen!"

"Okay, that's it," Abby said. "Charlotte, I'm afraid to cut your visit short, but I think it's time you took your sister home."

"I agree," Charlotte said. She took the wand and crown away from her little sister. Immediately, Ashley began to scream.

"But I'm not done with them yet!" she shouted. "I'm still the queen!"

"Play queen of the castle with Arainia back home," Charlotte said. "We have to leave now. Bye, Miss Hartson. Can I come back tomorrow and play with Julie if she's still here? I promise to leave Ashley at home."

"Well, I think Julie's going back to..." Abby said.

"Don't say it!" Charlotte shouted. She didn't want her sister to know about Ponyland. She would only want to come to, and she would only end up making a mess of everything there.

"Right," Abby said. "But you can come by tomorrow anyway, Charlotte."

"Thanks, Miss Hartson! Bye!" With that, Charlotte walked off with Ashley, who was still screaming about not finishing her game. Charlotte knew their mother would give Ashley a talking too when they got home. Charlotte knew her mother wouldn't hurt her, or Ashley, or any of her other siblings physically. Her parents were not those kinds of people. They would just tell Ashley that it wasn't right for her to act like that.

In any case, Abby went to check on Megan and Molly. Megan was reading a story to Molly, and Baby Rainbow Star.

"Hi," Megan said when she saw her aunt. "What was all the noise?"

"Charlotte's sister stirred things up a bit," Abby explained. "Brooke wouldn't do what Ashley wanted her to, so Ashley pushed her off the swing. Then she started chasing her and hit her with Julie's magic wand."

Megan nodded and frowned.

"Is Brooke okay?" Megan asked, concerned for her cousin.

Abby nodded and smiled lovingly at Megan as she patted her shoulder.

"She will be after a nap." Abby said. She then left to put Brooke down for one.

After Abby was gone, Molly turned to Megan and said, "Ashley probably didn't ask nice for the crown or her turn on the swing."

Megan nodded and patted Molly's shoulder gently.

"It's nicely, my little sunshine." Megan corrected her little sister gently.

"Nicely," Molly repeated.

"Good girl," Megan said, giving Molly a kiss on her head.

"Me no like Ashley Mama," Baby Rainbow Star said. "She mean and bossy and make Auntie Molly cry. She hurt Brooke and Auntie Julie, too."

"I know what you mean," Megan said. Then she sighed. It had been a long day for everyone. She finished reading the story to her baby sister and daughter. After the story was read, Megan helped Abby get dinner started. After dinner was over, Megan helped her aunt do the dishes and then she got her sisters and Baby Rainbow Star ready for bed. It had really been a long day. Besides, everyone had to get up early in order to go back to Ponyland the next day.

After Megan had tucked Julie and Molly in for the night, she tucked Baby Rainbow Star in bed and then got ready for bed herself.

The next morning, the group was heading back to Ponyland. Charlotte arrived at the Hartsons' early so she could go with them.

"Are you feeling better, Molly?" she asked. "I'm sorry about Ashley. I really am. I'm also sorry I got stuck with a jerk for a big cousin and a brat for a little sister."

"It's okay, Charlotte," Molly said. "I'm not mad at you. Just at Ashley. And I'm feeling a lot better. Thanks."

"That's good," Charlotte said. Then she turned to Julie, who was sitting on Medley. "How are you, Julie?"

"Okay," Julie said.

"I'm sorry about Ashley and Justin. Really. Are we still friends?"

"No. We're not still friends. We're bestest best friends."

Charlotte smiled and gave Julie a hug. Then she climbed on Paradise. The Pegasus ponies flew off twoards Ponyland and Paradise Estate.

When they got back home to Ponyland, Julie climbed off Medley. She gave her best pony friend a hug and patted her mane. She was about to thank her for the flight when she suddenly felt sick. She knew what it was, too. She took a deep breath and ran for Megan.

"Megan!" she shouted. "Megan!"

"What's the matter, Julie?" Megan asked as she pulled away from Patrick's loving and protective embrace. Megan could tell something was wrong with her younger sister.

Julie couldn't answer her. She began coughing, and hard. So hard, she actually had to drop to her knees!

Megan knelt down in front of Julie and put a hand on her shoulder. She made her look at her and she tried to get her to take a deep breath.

"Julie?" Megan said gently, but firmly. "Julie, I want you to look at me, little one. Come on. You can do it."

Julie did so. She was crying and she felt really sick to her stomach.

"I want you to take a deep breath for me, okay? Nice and slow. It's all right, little one. It's okay. I'm going to take care of you. Megan's going to try and make it better. Can you do that for me, honey?"

Julie tried, but her stomach was hurting too badly. She let out a sob and started to cough again.

"Aw, shh, shh, hush now, little one. It's okay, Julie. It's all right. It's okay. It's all right, little one. Come on, try and take a deep breath for Megan. I know you can do it. Come on, now. Nice and slow."

"I can't!" Julie said tearfully. Her voice was tearful and Megan knew she was close to throwing up.

Megan picked Julie up and carried her to the bathroom. Medley and Charlotte followed. Charlotte was scared. She had never seen Julie have an allergy attack and it scared her to pieces. Charlotte knew Megan had allergies, but it was a lot scarier to see her bestest best friend go through it. Megan helped Julie to face the toilet as the little girl brought up the contents of her stomach and everything she had eaten in the past few hours.

"Aw, Julie, honey, shh. It's okay, little one. It's all right. You're okay. Come on, little one. Let's get you to bed and then I have to give you your-"

"No!" Julie wailed, trying to bury her face in Megan's shoulder as Megan carried her to her room. "No! No! Please, Megan no! I don't want any needles! I don't want any needles! Please!" She was crying hysterically now and Megan was doing everything she could to calm her down. She started singing "You Can Find a Rainbow Anywhere" And that helped, but as soon as Julie's head hit the pillow, she tried to scrunch up so that Megan wouldn't be able to give her the medicine.

"Come on, my sweet little hummingbird," Medley said. "Come on, sweetie. Megan has to give you your medicine. You want to feel better don't you?"

Julie nodded and wrapped her arms around Medley's neck as she sat down and folded her wings. Julie had her face buried in Medley's mane so that meant that Megan could give her the shot without her being any the wiser. When the needle went in however, Julie let out a wail and started to cry harder.

"There, there now, my sweet little hummingbird." Medley said gently, nuzzling Julie. "You're going to be okay. You just need rest."

Julie nodded, but she didn't want Medley to leave her.

"Medley can stay with you, sweetie," Megan assured her upset and sick sister. "I promise. But you need to get some rest now, okay, little one?"

Julie nodded and let out a sob as Megan kissed her forehead and gave her a hug. Charlotte helped Megan tuck Julie in and then they left the room. Julie needed her rest. That was the only way she was going to get better.

When they entered the kitchen, Firefly nuzzled Charlotte reassuringly and then offered to take her for a flight.

Charlotte took Firefly up on her offer just so long as she didn't do the double inside out loop while she, Charlotte was on her back.

Firefly winked and promised her she wouldn't. She never broke a promise like that unless she knew the person would be able to handle it.

"But I wouldn't mind you doing it to Ashley though!" Charlotte said, giggling as Firefly took her around Ponyland.

Firefly laughed as well and nuzzled Charlotte.

"Aw, don't worry, sweetie. I'm sure Ashley will calm down."

Charlotte nodded. She wasn't' so sure though. She only hoped and prayed that Ashley didn't find out about Ponyland or else Charlotte would never have a place to play with Julie in peace. Charlotte didn't think she would be able to stand it if Ashley came to Ponyland with her. Charlotte knew her little sister would just cause trouble and Charlotte didn't want that. Especially not this close to Megan's birthday.

By dinner time, Julie was okay to eat. She didn't have a fever and her stomach was feeling a lot better. It wasn't' until bedtime that she started becoming a little cranky. She didn't want Medley to leave her, but Medley had to tuck Melody in. After she was done, she came right back to Julie who had started to cry and had thrown up again.

"Aw, my sweet little hummingbird," Medley said. "Shh, it's okay now. I'm back. You're okay." She started to nuzzle Julie and Charlotte rubbed her best friend's back. She knew Julie wasn't feeling very well and she really didn't know what else to do for her. She knew the only reason Julie was going to bed early was because she wasn't feeling well.

After Julie went to bed, Charlotte wandered into Megan and Molly's room to find Molly crying and Megan trying to get her to sleep.

"I'm not tired!" Molly whined tearfully. "Megan please! I'm not tired!"

"I beg to differ, my little sunshine." Megan said, giving Molly a kiss and stroking her hair gently. She started singing "There's Always Another Rainbow", which seemed to calm Molly down, but the moment Megan stopped singing, Molly sat up. she needed to go potty.

"Megan, I have to go potty!" Molly whined.

Megan sighed and nodded.

"Go ahead," Megan said. "But after that, it's right back to bed for you."

Molly nodded and headed off to the bathroom. When she came back, Megan tucked her in only to have Molly sit up again, this time wanting a drink of water.

"I'm thirsty!" Molly whined. "Megan, can I have a drink of water, please?"

Megan nodded and sighed.

"I'll get it, " Charlotte said, sensing Megan's patience were wearing thin.

Megan gave Charlotte a smile.

"Thanks." Megan said. After Charlotte was gone, Megan turned her attention back to Molly and started patting her shoulder gently. "Now back to you my little sunshine, you need your rest."

Molly shook her head and tried to sit up again, but Megan pushed her back down gently.

Charlotte brought the water back and Molly drank it. After that, Molly had to go to the bathroom again. Megan allowed her to go and then sternly told her to stay in bed.

Molly nodded as she layed back down. But as she closed her eyes, she suddenly remembered that she had left Brandon, her stuffed golden retriever in the kitchen. She sat up, but Megan gave her a stern look. She then softened her expression and asked, "What is it, sweetie?"

"I left Brandon in the kitchen!" Molly whined.

"I'll get him," Charlotte said. She left and got Brandon and was back in a flash. She also had Jewelhart behind her. She leapt onto the bed and licked Mollys' tear stained face.

"There ya go," Megan said gently, patting Molly's shoulder. "You have Brandon and Jewelhart and now you can get off to dreamland. I'll sing you one last song and then it's off to bed for you."  
Molly nodded and layed back down. She relaxed as Megan started to sing her "There's Always Another Rainbow" and "In the Forest". After Megan was done singing, she gave Molly a kiss and a hug and left the room with Charlotte following her.

"Now I see what you mean," Charlotte said, shaking her head. "I've never seen Molly like that before."

Megan smiled gently down at Charlotte.

"Molly's not like that all the time. Rarely actually. She just gets that way sometimes when she's not feeling well or she's had an extremely bad day."

Charlotte nodded. She understood what Megan was saying. She only wished that Ashley only acted that way whenever she was tired or had a bad day, but Charlotte knew with a sigh that it was wishful thinking.

When they entered the kitchen, Firefly got Megan onto her back via the double inside out loop and asked, "How about a flight, my sweet girl?"

"Sure!" Megan said. She laughed as Firefly did her famous trick and left the kitchen and the Estate and headed for the fields of Dream Valley.

"So what's been going on, sweetie? "Firefly asked. "I heard my precious peanut giving you a hard time about going to bed."

Megan nodded as she sighed.

"Yup. Moll hasn't done that for a long time. I think it was just because her day yesterday was so awful."

Firefly nodded and a concerned look crossed her face.

"What happened?"

Megan sighed again and started to explain to Firefly everything that had gone on yesterday.

"Ashley, Charlotte's little sister was being mean to Molly. She kept asking Molly what her bruises were and she wouldn't' back down. Finally, Molly got really upset and ended up making her self sick. I calmed her down and sung her to sleep. Then Ashley pushed Julie down because she wanted to use her flower crown and my little one ended up getting locked in her dress up trunk. I got it open with a pin of Aunt Abby's. After that, Julie took a nap and she felt a little bit better. Then Ashley started playing Queen and ended up hurting my cousin, Brooke. Then this morning, when we got back home, wel, you saw the rest..." Megan sighed again and buried her face in Firefly's mane for a minute. She was feeling a little tired.

Firefly nodded as she nuzzled Megan gently. Her jaw was about on the ground! After Firefly recovered, she said, "Well, if Ashley ever comes to Ponyland, I'll give her a good talking too."

Megan giggled. She knew that Firefly was telling the truth. Firefly had a special way with Molly and she also knew how to get through to Kassy, but Megan thought Ashley would be a little much for the pink Pegasus to handle. Megan knew that Firefly also had a way with the baby ponies and especially, Ember, but Megan didn't think that Firefly's magic would work on Charlotte's stubborn, brat of a little sister. She only hoped and prayed that Firefly would never have to see how bratty Ashley could be.

Firefly got her chance a few days later. Charlotte had come home and Abby had accidentally slipped about Ponyland. Ashley had asked Charlotte non stop questions about it and she wanted to visit. Charlotte didn't want to take her, but her mother insisted she had to. She didn't know what Ponyland was, but she knew it was where Julie lived and she had given Charlotte permission to go there, so Ashley had permission too.

The day Ashley and Charlotte arrived in Ponyland, Ashley jumped off Firefly's back and ran to greet Molly, who was less than pleased to see her. She tried to remain happy, but it was hard. Ashley then started asking Fizzy questions about how bubbles came out of her horn and started to cry when Molly and Fizzy left for a ride around the lake, not taking her with them.

Megan distracted Ashley's attention with a story and a trip to the nursery to meet the baby ponies.

Charlotte sighed with relief and went to find Julie. She found her bestest best friend with Medley. Medley and Julie were picking daisies in the field. Charlotte started picking daisies with them.

"We can make flower reefs for Megan and Firefly!" Julie said happily.

Charlotte nodded and grinned. She liked picking flowers, but she wasn't as good at making flower reefs as Julie was, but Charlotte enjoyed watching her bestest best friend at work.

Meanwhile back at the Estate, Megan had finished reading the story and Ashley wanted to go flying. Megan wasn't sure if that was a good idea, but Paradise insisted it was okay.

"Come on, my sweet girl!" Firefly called, getting Megan onto her back via the double inside out loop. "Let's go!"

Megan giggled as Firefly did her famous trick with her on her back.

Ashley giggled too and asked, "Can I do it! I want to do it! I want to do it too! PLEASE!"

Megan massaged her forehead. She was beginning to get an allergy headache. She was feeling fine, but she could tell an allergy attack was coming on soon.

"You're too young, sweetie," Megan said patiently. "Molly can't even do it yet. I won't let her."

Ashley frowned and climbed on Lofty.

"Lofty's just the pony for you," Megan said gently. "She won't go too fast or too slow. She'll go as fast as you want. She's great."

Lofty blushed.

"Megan stop!" Lofty said, blushing.

Megan giggled and patted Lofty's mane.

"Ready?" Lofty asked.

Ashley nodded and grinned.

"Let's go!" She shouted.

"You said it!" Lofty said, rising in the air.

"Come on!" Firefly shouted. She took off like a bullet and Megan giggled. It wasn't until about twenty-minutes later that disaster struck.

Megan and Firefly had been around Ponyland once and they were heading back to the Estate. The two best friends were talking about some stuff and Firefly wasn't paying attention to where she was going. As she did her double inside out loop, she flew twoards the Estate. She was about twenty feet from her landing point when she heard someone call, "Firefly! Watch out!"

Firefly had just enough time to look up before Lofty crashed right into her, making them both fall from a height of twenty or so feet. Megan hung on, but then felt herself slipping.

"Firefly!" Megan cried out. "Fi-Fire-Firefly! Help! I'm falling! Hel-elp me! Firefly!"

"Megan!" Firefly exclaimed in alarm. She gasped as she turned in mid air and raced to her sweet girl's rescue, but it was too late. Megan hit the ground and landed on her right side. Her wrist hit first and there was a nasty crunching sound.

Lofty flew down and tried to see if she could help.

Firefly had gotten Megan onto her back again, but Megan couldn't' hold on. Her right wrist was hurting like heck and her left ankle was bruised pretty badly.

"I'm so sorry!" Lofty said, feeling responsible. "Megan, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Megan merely nodded. She was in too much pain to answer Lofty verbally. She knew deep down in her heart that Lofty hadn't meant to hurt her. She burst into tears of pain and buried her face in Firefly's neck.

"It hurts!" Megan whimpered. "It really hurts:"

"Shh, shh, hush now, sweetie," Firefly soothed, nuzzling Megan gently. "Shh, it's okay, my sweet girl. Shh, it's okay. You're going to be okay. We need to get you to the hospital over the Rainbow now." Firefly continued to nuzzle Megan as she tried to calm her sweet girl down. She loved Megan as if she was her own daughter. And Firefly knew Megan viewed her as her mother.

Just then, Patrick came out of the Estate. He had come to visit for a few days. He frowned when he saw the state his girlfriend was in. He ran to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Unfortunately, Megan didn't want anyone's comfort but Firefly's at the moment.

As Firefly continued to soothe Megan, she asked, "Honey, what hurts more, your wrist or your ankle?"

"My wrist!" Megan cried. "It hurts really badly!"

"Okay, all right, shh, shh, hush now, my sweet girl. It's going to be okay, Megan. I promise. Everything's going to be okay."

"Firefly's right," Patrick said. He gave Megan a kiss and she accepted it.

Patrick then climbed on Firefly's back and lifted Megan effortlessly off the ground. He held her the whole way to the hospital. He didn't want her to become more hurt. He loved Megan too much.

Just as Firefly was taking to the Rainbow, Julie and Charlotte ran over. Julie frowned when she saw Megan was crying. She put a comforting arm on her older sister's shoulder and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"What happened?" Julie asked.

"Why is Megan crying?" Charlotte inquired.

"Is she hurt?" Julie asked.

"I'm afraid so, Jules." Firefly said. "But don't worry. She's going to be okay. Patrick and I are making sure of that."

Julie nodded.

"Let me explain what happened," Lofty said. She wanted to fix her mistake and there wasn't anything else she could do but try and explain what had happened. "Ashley got off my back and she started playing a game of ball with Spike. Spike threw the ball to Ashley and Ashley threw it upwards. Spike told her not to do it, but Ashley didn't listen. She thought he was being a spoiled sport and she threw it up high again. but this time, it blocked my view of the sky or at least my vision from where I was going and Firefly and I collided. Megan fell off her back. I think her right wrist and left ankle are hurt. I'm so sorry!" Lofty nuzzled Megan gently, but Megan pushed her away. She didn't want anyone's comfort but Firefly's.

Firefly glared twoards the Estate. She then took off for the Rainbow and the hospital, Patrick holding tightly to Firefly's mane while holding onto Megan with his other hand.

When they reached the hospital, Megan didn't want Firefly to leave her. She wrapped her arms around Firefly's neck and buried her face in her mane.

"Shh, shh, hush now, my sweet girl. It's okay, Megan. It's all right, sweetie. I'm not going anywhere. I'm coming in with you. Come on."

"Come here, Megan." Patrick said. He lifted his girlfriend effortlessly off the ground and carried her into the waiting room and triage unit of the hospital.

After he had signed the papers, the waiting game began.

When Dr. Larson saw them, she gasped.

"Oh my! What happened?"

"A little accident," Patrick said. "Megan fell off Firefly. Actually Lofty and Firefly collided and Megan got the grunt end of it."

Dr. Larson nodded.

"I can see that," she said, giving Megan's shoulder a gentle pat. "Well, we can fix you right up, sweetie. Let's get you into x-ray and then we'll go from there."

Megan let Patrick pick her up and lift her onto a gurney. She reached her hand out and Patrick grasped it, but Megan pulled away. She looked around for Firefly and then felt her land beside her.

Patrick was a little hurt, but he understood that Megan was in pain and she wanted one person or pony in particular and that happened to be Firefly.

Dr. Larson didn't object and let Firefly come with Megan. the x-ray didn't take long to do. In fact, it took longer to develop the x-ray than for Dr. Larson to read it. When she returned to the exam room, she found Firefly nuzzling Megan gently and Patrick stroking Megan's hair. Megan had accepted Patrick's comfort, but she was still very attached to Firefly.

"Well, we found out what's the matter," Dr. Larson said. "It turns out that you broke your right wrist and bruised your left ankle. It's not sprained, but almost. I'm going to cast your wrist and put an ace bandage on your leg. You're going to be off your feet for at least a week."

Megan nodded and let out a whimper as Dr. Larson straightened her right wrist out.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, my sweet girl. It's all right. I'm right here. Patrick's here too. We're not going to leave you or let anything happen to you." Firefly nuzzled Megan again and Megan buried her face in Firefly's mane as she let out a painful sob.

"It hurts!" Megan wailed into Firefly's mane. "Firefly, it hurts really badly!"

"Shh, shh, hush now, my sweet girl. I know it does, honey. I know. You're going to be okay, sweetie. I promise. That's my sweet girl. That's my sweet girl. It's okay, Megan. It's all right. It's okay . . ." Firefly continued to comfort Megan while Dr. Larson finished putting the cast on Megan's right arm. After Dr. Larson had casted Megan's right arm, she put an ace bandage on Megan's left leg and then gave her some pain medication via IV. She rehydrated Megan via IV for the next two hours and just let her rest. She knew she needed it. She wanted Megan to get as much rest as she could. That's what was going to help her feel better in time for her birthday. Lots of rest and some tender care from her friends and family.

Meanwhile back in Ponyland, Ashley was bored. She found Charlotte and Julie playing, but after what Charlotte had found out Ashley had done to Megan, she didn't want to play with her sister right now.

Charlotte gave her sister a glare and stormed off.

"You're such a pest!" she shouted.

"Am not!" Ashley yelled.

Charlotte groaned and went to find Posey. She wanted to go into her garden and just relax a little.

Julie left to find Molly. She wanted to let her know what had happened to Megan.

Ashley gave her big sister a dirty look, and went around the Estate. She went into the kitchen and saw it deserted, except for a bowl of Cookie dough packed with chocolate chips. Ashley reached up to take a taste test, but ended up knocking the bowl off the counter and it hit the floor, breaking to pieces.

"Oops," she said. "Oh well." Ashley walked off.

About three hours later, Patrick, Megan and Firefly returned.

"You should be up and about for your birthday," Patrick told Megan as he carried her to her bedroom to rest.

"That's good," Megan said. "Unfortunately, I won't be able to do too much around here."

Just then, Molly ran into the room. When she saw her big sister, she made a bee line for her, but Patrick stopped her. He had just tucked Megan in. He swung Molly around and started to tickle her, making the seven year old giggle.

"Whoa, hold it there, my spunky Punky," he said.

"What?" Molly asked.

"Megan's wrist is broken and her ankle is bruised. You don't want to run at her at full throttle now, do you?"

"I guess not."

"Good. Now go and give her a hug. Gently, though."

"Okay."

Megan giggled and gave Molly a hug. Patrick then made sure Megan was going to be okay and then he went to get a snack. He wanted to give Megan and Molly some quality sister time together anyway. Patrick knew how much Molly and Julie were worried about Megan.

"Are you going to be okay, Megan?" Molly asked, resting her head against Megan's shoulder as her big sister stroked her hair gently.

Megan nodded.

"Yup. After I get some rest." She smiled and started to sing Molly "There's Always Another Rainbow".

Meanwhile, Ashley found Charlotte playing a game with Julie. She scowled at her older sister and announced, "Charlotte, I wanna go home! Ponyland is no fun!"

Charlotte glared at her and went to find Megan. She had wanted to spend the night, but she knew she couldn't do it with Ashley with her. Ashley had caused too much trouble. Charlotte only hoped and prayed that her little sister hadn't ruined her chances of ever coming back to Ponyland ever again. she couldn't bare it if she couldn't spend time with Julie except for when Julie came to visit her aunt and cousins. Charlotte couldn't bare not seeing her bestest best friend only a few times a month.

Charlotte left Julie's room and went in search of Megan. after searching the kitchen, living room and den, she decided to check Megan's bedroom. Charlotte knew that Megan was resting and she also knew that Megan wanted to be better for her birthday, so in order for that to happen, Megan needed to get lots of rest. Charlotte hoped that Megan would feel better soon. She was really mad at Ashley for what she had done, but Charlotte was also worried that her sister was going to make her, Charlotte, not be able to come to Ponyland again because of the trouble she had caused.

Meanwhile, Megan was resting in her room. Baby Rainbow Star was cuddling in her mother's lap, drinking some milk from a sippy cup.

"Mama be okay?" She asked, her voice a little tearful.

Megan nodded.

"Yes my precious one. I'm going to be fine soon. I promise. Everything's going to be okay." She gave her daughter a kiss on her cheek and hugged her close. Molly was fast asleep by her side and Megan was waiting until Aunt Abby came in to give her her pain killers so that Abby could tuck Molly in for her. She would kiss her good night, she just couldn't pick her up right now.

Abby had come up for a few days after she had learned what had happened to Megan. She knew her niece could take care of herself and the little ponies would help out too, but she still wanted to make sure her niece was okay. Brooke had come too and she was having fun playing with the little ponies. Her favorite so far seemed to be Baby Moondancer and Ribbon.

As Megan stroked Baby Rainbow Star's mane, Charlotte came in. she gave Megan a hopeful look and said, "Megan, I am so SO sorry about what my sister did. She wants to go home and I Think it's best. Can Lofty and Firefly take us? Or Lofty and another Pegasus. I know you and Firefly are really close and you need her comfort right now."

Megan gave Charlotte a smile.

"It's okay, Charlotte. It's not your fault. Your sister is just a little girl. She doesn't understand that she did something wrong. I'm not upset with you. I promise. Sure. Lofty and North Star can take you home."  
Charlotte nodded. She then gave Megan a hug good-bye and went to say good-bye to Julie.

After Charlotte had said good bye to Julie, she and Ashley left on North Star and Lofty. The ride to the Martins' home was silent and when they got off, Charlotte was the only one who said good-bye and thanked them for the fun time. She herself had had a good time, despite Megan getting hurt and all the trouble Ashley had caused. Charlotte only hoped and prayed that she would be able to come back for Megan's birthday party next week. She had a feeling she would be able to.

Abby went with them, so that they wouldn't arrive alone. She knew how important it was for Charlotte's parents to see that Ponyland was safe and that their daughters were safe when they went there. Abby had left Brooke in Ribbon's care. She knew Ribbon would do a good job.

When Abby, along with North Star and Lofty returned to Ponyland, the Estate was fairly quiet. All the kids were asleep and Megan was trying to sleep. Abby had given her her pain killer before she left and it was doing its job, but Megan was still having trouble. Firefly had decided to not go on her nighttime flight with Medley and stayed behind to help her sweet girl. Medley didn't mind at all. She would have done the same thing for Julie and they both knew Fizzy would have done the same thing for Molly as well as Megan.

"It's quiet around here," Abby said. "Really quiet."

Cupcake nodded as she gave Abby some tea to go with her warm milk and Cookies. All of the little ponies liked Abby a lot. She was very nice and they felt a little more at ease when Megan went home for weekend visits and stuff like that.

"I know." Cupcake replied as she took a sip of her tea.

"Megan's trying to sleep and Molly fell asleep a while ago. Julie is being tucked in right now by Medley and Brooke just went down ten minutes before I left to take Charlotte and her sister home."

Cupcake nodded as she sat down to enjoy some tea with Megan's aunt.

After they were done their snack, Abby went to check on her nieces. She kissed Julie's cheek gently and then went to see how Megan and Molly were doing. When Abby reached the bedroom that Megan and Molly shared, she found her youngest niece fast asleep, but Megan was awake and it didn't' look like she was doing too well.

Abby went over and put a comforting hand on Megan's shoulder. Then she checked her for a fever and was surprised to discover she had one.

"I'll be right back, sweetie," Abby said gently. She went in search of the thermometer. When she found it, she came back to the room and slipped it underneath Megan's right arm. Abby then sat down and started to rub Megan's shoulder gently. She then gave her a kiss and asked, " what hurts, honey? What's the matter with my sweetie-pie, huh?"

Megan sighed. She was feeling awful and the person or pony she really wanted right now was Firefly, but she appreciated her aunt's comfort and care too. She loved Aunt Abby so much. Next to Firefly, Aunt Abby was the closest thing to a mother Megan had.

"My stomach and my head!" Megan whimpered. "Aunt Abby, I Feel awful!"

"Shh, shh, hush now, honey. You're going to be okay." Abby gave Megan a kiss and then took the thermometer out from underneath her arm just as Firefly came into check on her sweet girl. She had a sixth sense when it came to Megan and her sisters, especially Megan. Megan was like a daughter to her.

"Megan, are you okay, my sweet girl?" Firefly asked as she came over and nuzzled the young girl gently.

Megan shook her head and wrapped her arms around Firefly's neck, desperately seeking her best friend's comfort and reassurance.

"Aw, shh, shh, it's okay, sweetie. IT's going to be okay, my sweet girl. You're going to be all right. What hurts, my sweet girl?"

"My stomach!" Megan whimpered as she tried to bury her face deeper into Firefly's mane. "It hurts really bad! My wrist hurts too! I feel like I'm going to throw up!"

"All right, shh, shh, it's okay, my sweet girl. "It's going to be all right. SHh, shh..." Firefly nuzzled Megan gently as Abby got up and went to get her a bucket. She knew Megan would need it soon.

As Abby entered the kitchen, Cupcake gave her a concerned look. She was just having another cup of tea before going to sleep.

"What's going on? IS Brooke sick?"

Abby shook her head and frowned.

"No. Megan is. My poor sweety-pie isn't doing good at all." She then spotted a can of Ginger Ale and picked it up along with a thermist of apple juice. She then returned to Megan's room. Luckily, Firefly had gotten Megan a bucket and she was now holding it while trying to keep Megan calm. She knew her sweet girl was feeling bad and she wanted to help Megan feel better as soon as possible.

Megan was having a rough time. She wasn't' able to keep the apple juice down and her right wrist was hurting her like anything. Her ankle wasn't hurting as much anymore and Abby figured it was just a bruise. She took the ace bandage off and let Megan just rest it.

Megan let out a sob as she leaned over and threw up into the bucket that Firefly was holding. She was feeling really bad.

"Shh, shh, hush now, my sweet girl." Firefly soothed as she put her left front hoof on Megan's shoulder. "You're going to be okay. I promise. Just take it easy, okay, honey?"

Megan nodded as she threw up again. She wasn't feeling good at all.

"Aw, my poor sweet girl!" Firefly said gently. "It's all right. Just get it up, honey. You're okay. You're all right. That's my sweet girl. That's my sweet girl." Firefly held the bucket for Megan as the young girl threw up yet again.

Abby nodded in agreement as she rubbed Megan's shoulder gently. She held out the cup of apple juice and Megan sipped at it slowly. She didn't think it was going to stay down and she was right.

"Someone needs to go to the Royal Paradise," Firefly suggested. "We need to get some of Princess Tiffany's strawberry, banana and pineapple juice. It's the only thing Megan's stomach is going to tolerate."

Patrick jumped up and volunteered to go. He jumped on North Star and headed off to the Royal Paradise.

"I hope he comes back soon," Abby said, holding the bucket for Megan for the sixth time that night.

Firefly nodded and nuzzled Megan gently.

"if I know Patrick, and I do, he'll be quicker than Whizzer."

Abby smiled at Firefly and giggled. She knew Firefly was right.

"I feel awful!" Megan cried as she let out a painful sob and buried her face in Firefly's mane. Her wrist was hurting really badly and she just wanted to sleep.

"Shh, shh, hush now, shh, it's okay, Honey," Abby soothed, stroking Megan's hair gently. "Shh, it's going to be okay. It's going to be all right."

"Aunt Abby's right, sweetie. It's going to be okay, my sweet girl. It's going to be okay." Firefly nuzzled Megan gently as Megan wrapped her good arm around Firefly's neck and cried into her mane.

Abby sighed as she kissed Megan's cheek. This was surely turning into a long night.

Just then, Molly awoke. When she saw Megan and the state she was in, she jumped out of bed and rushed to her sister's side. Jewelhart was following her.

"Megan!" Molly cried. "Megan, what's the matter?" She started rubbing her sister's back gently, hoping that would help her feel better. To her dismay, it only caused Megan to whimper and move closer to Firefly. She buried her face in Firefly's mane and wrapped her arms around Firefly's neck, not wanting to let go for anything.

"Come on, sweetie," Abby said gently. "you need to lay down. Firefly can stay with you. She's not going anywhere, but you need to lay down now."

"No!" Megan whimpered as Abby tried to help her lay down with Molly's help. "No! Please! No! No! I want Firefly! I want Firefly!"

"Shh, shh," Molly soothed, trying to calm her sister down. "It's okay. Aunt Abby's not trying to take you away from Firefly or her away from you. She just needs you to lay down now. You'll feel better if you do."

Megan shook her head and continued to cry as Abby and Molly were successful in getting her to lay down. She tried to sit back up again, but Firefly put her front left hoof on Megan's shoulder, trying to reassure her she was okay.

"It's okay, my sweet girl. It's all right. You need to lay down now. I'm right here, honey. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to stay right here with you. Just try and rest, sweetheart. You're going to be okay, Megan. I promise."

Megan nodded and closed her eyes.

"Aw, that's my sweet girl," Firefly said as she nuzzled Megan and planted a gentle kiss on her cheek as she started to stroke her hair again. She loved Megan so much.

About five minutes later, Megan sat up again and wrapped her arms around Firefly's neck. Her head was really hurting her and she wanted-no she needed to bury her face in Firefly's mane. The darkness it provided was the refuge Megan needed.

Molly looked puzzled. She glanced up at Firefly who was now stroking Megan's hair gently with her left front hoof and asked, "Why did Megan want to bury her face in your mane so badly?"

Firefly sighed and nuzzled Megan again.

"Megan's not feeling too good, my precious peanut," she said gently. "She'll feel better soon. I promise." Firefly then turned to Abby and said, "Abby, can you turn the light off please? I don't think Megan's head can take the brightness. That's why she's not laying down. She's trying to find refuge from the light by burying her face in my mane. Isn't that right, my sweet girl?" Firefly then nuzzled Megan again.

Megan let out a painful whimper and nodded.

"Sure," Abby said, and she turned off the light.

Immediately,Megan sighed in relief, but she kept her face buried in Firefly's mane.

A few moments later, Patrick and North Star returned with Princess Tiffany's juice.

"I don't know what's in this stuff, but it's a miracle worker," he said, pouring some for Megan. She drank it, and it staid where it was supposed to stay.

"Thanks," she said.

"No sweat," Patrick said. "You'll feel better in the morning. Trust me."

Megan nodded.

Firefly stayed with Megan the rest of the night.

She curled up next to Megan, folded her wings, and closed her eyes to sleep.

Megan smiled and wrapped her good arm around Firefly, closed her own eyes, and went back to sleep. She felt a little bit better, but she knew it was going to take time. This allergy attack had really been bad for Megan and she knew that she was going to feel better in a few days. She just needed rest and some good care from her friends and family.

The next morning, Megan was feeling a little bit better. Her stomach was still feeling bad, but she could keep down Princess Tiffany's juice along with her medicine and some Ginger Ale, so Abby and Firefly were both very happy about this. Molly and Julie were happy too. They wanted to see Megan get better in time for her birthday and they also didn't like it when their older sister was sick. They loved Megan so much.

Fizzy checked in on Megan later in the morning and stayed with her for a little while. She njoyed spending time with Megan and making her smile. Whenever Fizzy blew her bubbles, Megan would either smile or giggle, which was a sure sign she was feeling a little bit better.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Cupcake and Abby were making breakfast. Julie was sitting at the table, doodling on a piece of paper with a marker.

"What's wrong, Julie?" Cupcake asked, coming over. "You're awfully quiet."

"I don't think you'll let Charlotte come back to Ponyland," Julie said.

"Oh that's silly. Of course Charlotte can come back! She didn't cause all that trouble. Ashley did."

"Is Ashley allowed back?"

"Only when she learns to behave herself."

Julie smiled, and continued coloring her picture. After Julie was done coloring, she went into Megan's room. She heard her sister was sick last night.

"Hi Megan," she said. "Are you better?"

"I'm getting there little one," Megan said, while using her special name for her younger sister. She smiled at Julie lovingly. Megan loved both of her little sisters so much. "My wrist still hurts and my stomach is still feeling bad, but I'll be okay by the weekend. I promise."

"I hope it doesn't happen again. I mean, I know it happens again, but ... well, you know what I mean."

"I know."

Julie wanted to give Megan a hug, but her good arm was already around Firefly, and Julie didn't want to hurt her other arm. So she just turned and walked back to the kitchen for breakfast. As she was walking out, Megan called her back.

"Julie! Julie, wait a minute, little one."

Julie turned back and gave Megan a questioning look.

"Is there something you wanted?" She motioned for Julie to get on the bed. "Come here."

Julie hesitated. She didn't want to get sick or make Megan worse.

"I don't want to make you worse," Julie said.

Megan smiled reassuringly and said, "You're not going to make me worse. I'm feeling a lot better. Now get over here, you silly goober!"

Julie giggled and climbed onto the bed and snuggled up to her big sister.

Megan took her good arm from around Firefly and hugged Julie tightly.

"There, now is that what you wanted?" Megan asked lovingly, planting a kiss on Julie's head.

Julie nodded and hugged Megan back gently.

"Thanks Megan," Julie said. "I love you."

"Aw, I love you too, Julia Corina Hartson. That is something that's never going to change. And don't you EVER feel weird asking me for a hug even if I'm sick. I'll always have time for you and hugs to give you, even if the time is short and the hugs are small, okay, little one?"

Julie nodded and giggled as Megan started to tickle her.

"Take it easy you two," Firefly advised, but she was smiling. She was happy to see Megan feeling like her old self again. she knew it would take some time, but she was glad Megan was on the road to recovery. She nuzzled her sweet girl gently before getting Julie onto her back and doing her double inside out loop.

Julie squealed with laughter and begged Firefly to do it again.

Firefly did it one more time and then set Julie down.

"Now go eat your breakfast, Jules. I know Medley won't be too happy with me if she finds out you did the loop around eight-thirty in the morning without anything in that tummy of yours." SHE nuzzled Julie and the little girl left for the kitchen once again.

Firefly sighed and flew back over to Megan. she nuzzled her gently and Megan sighed with relief as she wrapped her good arm around her best friend and gave her a hug and kiss.

"Thanks Firefly, " Megan said gratefully. "Thanks for everything."

Firefly shook her head and nuzzled Megan again.

"It's no problem, my sweet girl. I love you to pieces, you know that."

Megan nodded and started patting Firefly's mane gently. She really loved her a lot. Firefly had really been there for Megan and her sisters and Megan was very grateful for all Firefly had done for her.

Meanwhile back in the kitchen, Some of the others were already there. Abby was getting Brooke set up with some Rice Krispies while Molly was pouring Baby Lofty's cereal for her. After that was done, Molly sat down to have some breakfast of her own. She wanted to check on Megan, but she knew she would have to wait until she was done eating.

After breakfast was over, Julie tugged on her aunt's arm.

"Aunt Abby?"

"Yes, honey?" Abby asked, giving Julie a kiss and ruffling her reddish blond hair gently.

Julie smiled. She loved her aunt so much.

"Can I go and play with Charlotte, please?"

"Well ..." Abby said, thinking it over. "It's okay with me." She then turned to Medley who had just finished feeding Melody. What do you think, Medley?"

"Sure," Medley said. "I'll be glad to fly you down to see Charlotte, Julie."

"Yay!" Julie cheered. "Thanks, my pretty Medley!" Julie gave her best pony friend a hug, and climbed on her back.

"You're welcome, my sweet little hummingbird." Medley said as she nuzzled Julie gently.

Julie then left to get dressed and say good-bye to Megan before she left.

After Julie was done getting ready, Abby accompanied her down to Charlotte's via Masquerade. She knew Charlotte's mother would appreciate that. The two of them flew down, and Julie raced to the front door, and rang the doorbell. Stacey answered it.

"Hi, Julie," she said. "Come on in. Charlotte! Julie's here!"

Charlotte raced to the front door and gave her friend a hug.

"Are we going to Ponyland?" Charlotte asked.

"I thought we could play here," Julie said. "If that's okay."

"Sure it's okay. And don't worry about Justin. We'll play away from him."

"Have fun, Julie," Abby said. "We'll be back in a couple of hours, okay?"

"Okay," Julie said, and she and Charlotte waved goodbye to Abby and the two ponies.

Abby returned to Paradise Estate to quiet. She walked around the Estate to check on things. She found Firefly and Megan taking a nap, and so were the baby ponies. Molly and Fizzy were playing bubble ball near the Estate and the others were just doing their daily thing.

"Where is everybody?" Aunt Abby asked Magic Star.

"Well," Magic Star said, "Megan and Firefly are napping, the baby ponies are down for nap and Molly and Fizzy are playing near the Estate."

"What about Patrick?" Abby asked, referring to Megan's steady boyfriend of a year and a half.

"He went home for awhile. He had some homework to do and he also needed to get something for the you-know-what for Megan next Saturday." Magic Star winked and Abby smiled. She knew what Magic Star was talking about.

About two hours later, Megan awoke from her nap feeling a little bit better. Her fever had broken, but she was still feeling a little rundown.

Molly came in just then and spent some time with Megan as did Fizzy. The three began to play a game of Disney trivia. Baby Rainbow Star joined them after a few minutes and soon all four of them were laughing up a storm.

Molly was winning hands down and Megan was enjoying spending time with her daughter and little sister.

Firefly was trying to play along too, but she only got a few questions right. She was having fun though and she liked seeing the music player light up every time Megan pushed it for the girls.

As they were finishing up the game, Ember came in. She was feeling really upset and wanted some cuddle time with Megan. the moment she saw Megan, she couldn't hold it in any longer. she burst into tears.

"Ember!" Megan said, alarmed. She got off the bed, but Firefly stopped her.

"I'll get her." She said. "You need to rest your wrist for another two days, remember?"

Megan sighed and nodded. She knew Firefly spoke the truth.

Firefly flew over to Ember and picked her up by the scruff of her neck, much like a mother cat would do for her baby. She brought the upset baby pony over to the bed and Ember threw herself into Megan's lap, crying and shaking.

"SHh, aw, Ember, shh, shh, hush now, sweetie. Everything's okay now. What happened, huh? What's gotten you so upset? What are all the raindrops for?"

Ember just buried her face in Megan's shoulder and continued to cry.

Molly stroked Ember's mane gently, but Ember moved closer to Megan. Molly was taken aback for a moment, but then she started to explain to Megan what had happened.

"Baby Lemon Drop and Baby Tic Tac Toe were being mean to her again," Molly explained. "They were laughing at her and calling her a shy baby pony."  
Megan nodded and hugged Ember close. She knew Ember needed to cry this out and she wanted to help her in anyway she could.

Just then, Ember's tearful and soft voice broke the silence.

"Me-Megan?"

"Yes, sweetie?" Megan asked, stroking Ember's mane gently.

"Ca...Ca... Can you sing "Ther-There's Always Another Rainbow, ple-please?"

Megan looked to Molly for the okay and Molly nodded. She understood that Ember needed some hope and reassurance and she also knew that it wasn't often that Megan sung that song for her. She didn't mind at all. She took her niece into her lap and started to braid her mane. Baby Rainbow Star liked it when her Auntie Molly did that. Molly always made Baby Rainbow Star look pretty like a princess.

Megan smiled gently down at Ember and started to stroke her mane again.

"There's always another Rainbow. Search until you find it. Don't look at the cloud, look behind it. There's a Rainbow there somewhere. There's always a ray of sunshine, though it all seems tragic. You may turn around and like magic, there's an answer to your prayer! Now you feel forlorned, but hope can be reborn. Try and lose that frown. Look up!" Megan gently placed her good arm underneath Ember's chin and made her look skyward. "Not down and you'll find another Rainbow. I can guarantee it. Even though you think you've reached the Rainbow's end. There's always another Rainbow! Always another Rainbow, 'round the bend." She kissed Ember's cheek gently and continued to stroke her mane. She sung it for Ember one more time and then promised her she would have a talk with the other baby ponies.

As Firefly nuzzled Ember gently, Ember started to fall asleep. Megan then turned her attention to Ember and asked, "Now as for you, Miss Ember, do you want to nap in here with me and Baby Rainbow Star or do you want to nap in the nursery?"

Ember pushed herself deeper into Megan's protective hold and that gave her the answer she needed. She knew Ember was feeling sad and upset and she didn't need to use her words if she couldn't right then. The important thing was getting her better.

Megan tucked Ember and Baby Rainbow Star in and sung them to sleep.

After her daughter and Ember were fast asleep, Megan layed down and tried to get there herself. The week had been a tough one and Megan was looking forward to her birthday and the fun things that were in store.

A few hours later, Megan awoke to find Baby Rainbow Star and Ember still asleep. She took that opportunity to talk to the baby ponies who had made fun of Ember. She got up unsteadily and made her way to the nursery. Abby bumped into Megan in the hallway and helped her the rest of the way. Even though Megan's left foot was feeling a lot better, she still felt a little weak from her recent allergy attack.

When Megan reached the nursery, the baby ponies were happy to see her, but they could tell something was wrong. Megan patted Baby Cotton Candy, Baby Moondancer, Baby Surprise and Baby Glory along with Baby Ribbon and Baby Shady, but she looked sternly at Baby Tic Tac Toe, Baby Gusty and Baby Lemon Drop. The three baby ponies hung their heads. They knew they had been wrong.

"We need to talk." Megan said. "Now."

"We didn't do nothin'!" Baby Gusty shouted stubbornly.

"Don't talk to Megan like that!" Baby Moondancer exclaimed. "She trying to help you. Besides, she still feel sick."

Megan couldn't help it. She smiled at Baby Moondancer and gave her a pat on her mane. After that, Megan turned her attention back to Baby Tic Tac Toe, Baby Lemon Drop and Baby Gusty.

"Now back to you guys. I want to know why you insist on making fun of Ember. Why are you always making her cry? She didn't do anything to you."

Baby Tic Tac Toe shrugged and glared at Megan. He didn't' really like her. He wouldn't hurt her or anything like that, he just didn't like her. He was upset that his own mother had abandoned him and he didn't think Megan was a good substitute, even though all the other baby ponies loved her to pieces and were right.

"Don't' you glare at me," Megan said sternly.

Baby Tic Tac Toe ignored Megan and continued to glare. He wanted to go outside and play. He didn't want to be lectured or told he had done something wrong. He was just having a little fun. He didn't see the harm in it.

Megan had had enough of Baby Tic Tac Toe glaring at her. She put him on time out and told him not to move. He went, but he wasn't happy about it.

After Megan was sure that Baby Tic Tac Toe wasn't going to move, she turned her attention back to the other two. Baby Gusty and Baby Lemon Drop almost always listened to Megan. Baby Lemon Drop liked her a lot, but she didn't like getting in trouble. Baby Gusty liked Megan too, and she knew her Mama would be upset if she found out that she hadn't listened to her.

"Now, let's see what we can do to make you guys understand what you did was wrong."

"Tory!" Baby Glory said. "Megan read tory!"

Megan smiled and obliged. She knew that was the best way for the baby ponies to learn and she enjoyed reading to them as much as they enjoyed listening to her read.

After the story was over, Megan sat down and had a talk with Baby Gusty and Baby Lemon Drop. The two ponies understood a little bit better now and they both promised Megan that they would apologize to Ember as soon as she woke up from her nap.

Megan nodded and then started to play agame with Baby Moondancer and Baby Cotton Candy. They loved to play UNO and Megan was happy that she was getting to spend time with the baby ponies again. She really had missed playing with them since she had gotten sick.

A week later, Megan had gotten her cast removed and Firefly celebrated by taking her sweet girl for a flight so that they could talk and just spend some time together. Firefly had been spending a lot of time with Megan lately, but it was different now that she was feeling better. Firefly didn't like it when her sweet girl was sick and she certainly didn't like it when she was hurt. Firefly enjoyed spending time with Megan and she loved doing the double inside out loop with her sweet girl.

Megan enjoyed it immensely as well. She loved the double inside out loop so much, but what Megan really loved besides the loop was just spending time with Firefly and having fun with her best friend again.

That Friday afternoon, Megan was reading a book to Ember, Baby Rainbow Star, Molly and Julie when Firefly got her onto her back via the double inside out loop and took off for the sky.

Megan giggled and held on tightly. She had missed doing this with Firefly. She missed flying with any of the pegasi for that matter, but she missed taking flights with Firefly the most. She loved her so much and she was grateful for everything Firefly had done for her over the last few weeks. Actually over the last six years. She knew that Firefly loved her too and would do anything for her and Molly and Julie. Firefly had a big heart and enough love for everyone who needed it.

As they flew over Dream Valley, Megan noticed that Firefly was taking her down their usual trail, but it was longer than usual.

"Firefly?" Megan asked.

"Yes, my sweet girl?" Firefly replied as she soared along the Rainbow and came out the other side.

"Why are we going this way? I know we're going down our usual trail, but why are you taking the long way?"

Firefly just smiled.

"Does this have something to do with my birthday?" Megan asked.

"If I tell you anything, I'll get my wings plucked by Patrick," Firefly said. She was smiling as she said this and Megan knew she was only joking.

Megan asked Firefly what was going on again, but she merely smiled and ignored her best friend's question. They flew around for a little while longer and just talked about stuff.

"I know something that will take your mind off of whatever is going on back there." She smiled and did her double inside out loop. Megan burst out giggling and begged Firefly to do it again. Firefly laughed and said, "All you have to do is ask, my sweet girl. All you have to do is ask!" After Firefly did her trick for the fourth time, she made sure Megan was okay allergy and asthma wise and then they headed back to the Estate.

When they got there, Megan begged Firefly to tell her what was going on.

Firefly just shook her head as Megan dismounted and led the way into the Estate. She gave Firefly a Look, but patted her mane gently nonetheless.

As they walked through the front door of the Estate, they were met by nothing but complete and total darkness.

"Is there a reason there are no lights on?" Megan asked.

"Maybe a fuse blew or something," Firefly said. "Try the light switch."

Megan shrugged, and turned on the light switch. The minute she did, balloons, streamers, and confetti flew all over the place.

Surprise came swooping down.

"Surprise!" she shouted. "Happy birthday, Megan!"

Megan gasped. Her jaw was about on the ground! She hadn't expected this at all.

"Come on, my sweet girl," Firefly said, nuzzling Megan gently.

Megan smiled and followed Firefly into the room.

Cupcake had baked the cake and Patrick had lit the candles. Everyone began to sing "Happy Birthday."

"Okay, Megan," Fizzy said, while giggling, "time to make a wish and blow out the candles!"

Megan smiled, and blew out the candles, but she didn't need to make a wish. She had everything she needed right then and there. Good friends, and family.

THE END


End file.
